


Mine and only mine... if he wants to be

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Kinktober 2017, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo does not like to share, but the final decision is up to Kenma.





	Mine and only mine... if he wants to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Day 1: Frottage.

Hinata could not believe it! The thought that Nekoma having such a great player as Lev made a huge grin appear on his lips. He could not wait for their first practice match. Inuoka was a great rival, but the opportunity of defeating Lev was something he would not exchange for anything.

”You are already hyped up, Shouyou,” Kenma said, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Of course Kenma would notice. He was the best at observing things after all.

”But to see you talking with others so freely… I am so proud of you, Kenma!” Nekoma’s small libero said and Hinata could swear he saw some tears in his eyes.

’He is just like Suga-san,’ he thought and bit into his lips to hold back a smile. Kenma only rolled his eyes and turned back to his game.

”Guys, why aren’t you-” a voice came from the door, but it trailed off. Hinata looked up and saw Nekoma’s third year captain – glaring at him. He felt the sudden urge to curl into himself as tightly as possible.

”I- I am sorry, Kuroo-san! I think it was me, who-”

”If you know, then get the hell out of here!” The other practically hissed and Hinata jumped up from his seat. He was out of the room from the blink of an eye.

Even his meeting with Lev was not being able to put him at ease. As he opened the door of their room, he went straight to his futon and pulled the covers over his head. He was someone who could be frightened easily and Kuroo-san did just that – better than anyone ever before. He felt a light shake on his shoulder and heard Suga’s concerned voice. 

”Hinata? Is everything okay?” The third year asked and tried to pull the cover off of him. Hinata grabbed it with all his might to prevent him from doing it.

”What is the matter?” Daichi asked, right above his head as he knelt down next to Suga. The vice-captain looked at him with desperation in his eyes. ”He does not want to talk about it,” Daichi concluded with a sight.

”Fucking bllushit!” Hinata winced as he heard Kageyama’s voice nearing. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the blanket and yanked it down. Kageyama already opened his mouth to say something, but it stuck in his throat when he saw Hinata curled into himself, teary eyed. ”Dumbass, wha-”

”I-I think I angered Kuroo-san with something,” Hinata hiccupped. He reached for Kageyama who lay next to him without a word. He wrapped his arms around Hinata who cuddled to his side.

”Why do you think that, Hinata?” Suga asked, stroking Hinata’s hair while the small boy felt Daichi’s hand rubbing his back.

”I-I was sitting beside Kenma and we talked about Lev when he came in and snapped at m-me,” Hinata mumbled, hiding his face into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama tightened his hug around the shaking body and growled.

”I will kill him!” He hissed through his teeth, earning a hit on the back of his head. He glared up at the person, but when he saw it was Suga, he mumbled an apology.

”The only person who can kill someone here is Daichi and I have a feeling that Kuroo will get his punishment from his own team.”

 

Suga was not wrong. When the Nekoma team walked into the cafeteria next morning they saw that the captain dragged his right foot a bit. Kuroo walked up to Bokuto and Akaashi’s table with Kenma in tow. The smaller boy avoided his gaze.

”Bro, what happened to your foot?” Bokuto asked, putting his chopsticks down for a minute. ”It was completely fine last night.”

”Yaku kicked him, because he was a total jerk with Shouyou last night,” Kenma said with his nose being stuck in his PSP. Akaashi rolled his eyes and pushed a plate of food in front of him.

”Let me guess,” Fukurodani’s setter started on his nonchalant voice, ”Hinata-san sat too close to Kenma-san for your liking?” It was more a statement than a question and Kuroo narrowed his eyes. ”Kuroo-san, you are lame.”

”Now, listen here-” Kuroo started angrily, but Bokuto hit him on the head – hard.

”Don’t you **dare** talk to Akaashi on a voice like that!” Kuroo felt as a clod shiver ran down on his spine. His best friend had never looked at him with such dark eyes. He sent a pleading look at Kenma’s direction, but did not get any answer.

”Whatever!” He grumbled, then stood up and left the cafeteria.


End file.
